Kyoya plays Nintendogs
by FrostStarX
Summary: The title says it all.


**I was bored. I was playing Nintendogs and cats and this come to mind.**

Nile sat down on his couch smiling gleefully as he held his hot cream mushroom soup he made. He smiled down at his success and waited until it cools off.

The door swung open.

Nile turned and shot a glance at Kyoya as he enters the house, all battered.

"What happened to you?" Nile asked curiously. Kyoya just grunted in response. Nile could already guess what happened to Kyoya. What else could he do looking battered?

"You were training hard again, aren't you," Nile murmured unimpressed.

"Of course I was," Kyoya growled, also sounding exhausted.

Feeling his body a desire for rest, he flopped down on the couch. The mushroom soup that Nile was holding plunged into the air. Nile just watched in horror as the soup began its fall towards Nile. Kyoya can only watch with wide eyes as the soup landed on Nile's groin.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Nile jumped in pain, holding tightly on his groin. Kyoya just stared at the boy as he ran towards the bathroom shouting every curse word in existence. Kyoya glanced down at the mess on the couch and floor. He made a sigh and went to get a towel to clean up the mess.

While Kyoya was cleaning, there were multiple bangs on the door. Kyoya raised a brow and got up to answer the door. It was no one but a smiling Gingka.

"Hey Kyoya!"

"What do you want, Gingka?"

Gingka kept his smile. "Can you do me a big, big favor?"

Kyoya noticed Gingka was holding a game. "What is it?" he sighed.

"Well, I bought this 3DS with a game and it's really cute, but Dashan told me something about a surprise. I can't wait to see what it is!"

"Just get to the point!"

"Alright! Alright! I want you to watch my puppies and kittens! They haven't eaten in weeks and I'm worried that they might die or hate me or…"

"No," Kyoya shuts the door.

There was a knock.

Kyoya turned and open the door. It was Gingka with puppy eyes.

"Please?"

"No," Kyoya attempts to shut the door again but Gingka stopped it by holding out his foot.

"Ow…"

"I said NO!"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"PLEASE?"

"NO."

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"PPLLEEAASSEE?"

"ALRIGHT! FINE! I'll take care of your stupid puppies and kittens…"

"You're the best!" Ginka hugged Kyoya and shoves the game to Kyoya's hands."I can't wait to see Dashan's surprise!" Gingka runs off and Kyoya slams the door.

Kyoya sets the game on the table as he continues cleaning up the soup, grumbling to himself.

"Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!"

Kyoya grinded his teeth.

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!"

Kyoya shuts the 3DS close and continues on.

Nile came from the bathroom and enters the living room, staring at Kyoya who is watching TV, with an angry face.

Kyoya is aware of Nile's presence without removing his eyes from the TV. Kyoya made a sigh, "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry won't help, Kyoya… WHAT IS YOUR DEAL FLOPPING ON COUCHES LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW THAT I WAS HOLDING HOT SOUP!"

"I kinda don't."

"Whatever, Kyoya! Now I'll be hurting for days!"

"You'll be fine."

Before Nile could say anything else, he notices a 3DS on the table. "What's this?" Nile picks up the game, his anger drained away. Kyoya glanced up at the game Nile was holding.

"It's just a stupid game Gingka gave me," Kyoya respond.

Nile opens the 3DS and raised a brow. "There are 2 puppies and a kitten…"

"I know. I have to watch them."

"Aw…They're so cute!"

"Whatever."

Nile uses the stylus to pet the puppies and kitten."Aww…It's cute."

Kyoya ignores Nile. Nile handed the game to Kyoya.

"They look filthy."

"I don't care."

"Take care of them!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't play video games."

"Just this once?"

"No." Kyoya went into a thought. "Why do you care anyway?"

"They look cute for virtual pets."

"Get that game away from me."

"Just see for yourself."

"No."

"I'll take away your Leone for a week."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Nile smirked, "Oh, I would." He lifted his hand and revealed Leone in his grasp.

"FINE!" Kyoya snatched the game from Nile and stared at the 2 male puppies and 1 female kitten. It was a Japanese Akita, a Husky, and a Siamese. The Akita was named Haru, the Husky was named Kyoya, Kyoya winced, and the Siamese was named Asumi. Kyoya scowled at the puppies and kitten as they were paying with each other and Nile was right, they are filthy.

"Clean them," Nile prompted. Kyoya just made a growl and began washing Haru first. The puppy kept wincing at Kyoya's virtual scrub. "You're doing it too rough," Nile informed.

"I don't care. Just as long as this stupid dog is clean then I'll be fine," Kyoya muttered.

The shower head began to glow. "It's telling you to rinse him off," Nile said.

'_You know so much about this game. Why won't you play it?' _Kyoya grumbled in his mind.

When Haru is finished, Kyoya cleans the others, Kyoya-dog last. Nile smiled at Kyoya and went in the kitchen to fix him another batch of cream mushroom soup. This time, Nile will sit on a chair.

It was 1 hour after Nile fixed himself a bowl of soup while watching TV. He noticed that Kyoya never put the game down. With a puzzled face, Nile strode towards Kyoya and glanced at the game screen. To his surprise, Kyoya was playing Frisbee with Haru the dog.

"Can I stop now?" Kyoya blurted out the silence. Nile doesn't know why he thought Kyoya changed.

"Well, I do want to take a crack at it," Nile said as Kyoya handed him the game and watch TV. Nile began walking Kyoya-dog and head to the park. Every once in a while, Kyoya will check and see what Nile is doing. After is seems like 20 minutes Kyoya spoke, "Are you done yet?"

Nile shot Kyoya a puzzled look before looking back at the game. "You really want to play?" Nile said in a shock voice.

"Well…I, uh…"

"It's ok. Here, I got bored anyway." Nile handed Kyoya back the game and headed to his room. Who knows what Nile is planning right now but Kyoya didn't even think of it a bit, for his eyes is stuck on the game like glue.

Nile flops on his bed and decides to take a short nap. '_I wonder Kyoya likes the game…It's obvious he doe, I don't know how, though. He needs some fun time after doing all that training anyway.' _With a sigh, Nile slipped into a nap.

2 hours later…

Nile woke up and stretched. The thought of Kyoya came first in his mind. Full of wonder, Nile leaped from his bed and head to the living room. What he sees now disturbs him completely.

He stared at Kyoya who seems to never get his eyes off the game. Nile could barely see Kyoya ever blinked. A big grin was on Kyoya's face. Nile just stared in horror at the destroyed Kyoya.

"K…Kyoya?" Nile stuttered, wondering if it's safe to come closer. Kyoya didn't respond. Nile decides to slowly sit next to Kyoya. The lion boy didn't react. "Are you…ok?" Kyoya shot him a glance, so swift, Nile nearly jumped. However, Nile was close to running and hides under his bed after he was face to face with the smiling Kyoya. Nile tries his best to stay in his place.

"Better than ok," Kyoya said in a hoarse tone. Nile scooted back.

"You…don't look like it…Why won't you…put the game down-"

"NO! NEVER! THEY'RE MINE! NOT YOURS! MY PRECIOUS…"

Nile looked traumatized.

Kyoya made a hiss before turning back to his game. Nile quickly got up and head towards the phone. He kept his fingers from dialing 9-1-1. He wanted to call Gingka.

"_Hello?"_

"Is this Gingka?"

"_Hi Nile!"_

"Yes, hi, whatever. Listen, you have to get your game back NOW."

"_Hold on."_

Nile waited impatiently.

"_You said what now?"_

"GET YOUR GAME NOW!"

"_Why? What happened?"_

"It's Kyoya…He's possessed by the game!"

"_Really? Cool!"_

"No it's NOT cool! He's destroying himself!"

"_I knew he'll like the game."_

"This is serious Gingka!"

"_I'm sorry, I'll be right over!"_

"Oh thank-"

"_Right after my Double cheeseburger!"_

"NO GINGKA!"

"_But I'm hungry!"_

"I…don't...CARE!"

"_Geez, Nile, calm down. I said I'll be right over."_

"Hurry up and eat your burger!"

Nile slams the phone down and whirled around to see Kyoya. He never moved and didn't appear to be listening. Nile slowly walked towards the chair and tries his best to focus on the TV than at Kyoya.

"Cute puppy…Cute kitty…Sweet little puppies…"

Nile ran to his room.

Nile waited to hear a door knock after it seems like 45 minutes. Nile jumped out of his bed and ran to the banging door. It was defiantly Gingka. Nile opened the door and saw the gleefully boy.

"Hi Nile! Are you feeling ok?"

"It's not me you should be concerned about." Nile moved away so Gingka can enter the house and see what his game had done.

"K….KYOYA?"

Gingka couldn't believe what he sees. Nile made a nod.

"Get you game," Nile commanded. Gingka gave him a nervous glance.

"Can you take it?"

"Already tried but he hissed at me."

"Yikes…"

"Now get your game."

Gingka made a gulp and padded towards Kyoya slowly. "Um..K-Kyoya? Can I, um…have my game back?"

"NO! MY GAME! MY PRECIOUS!"

Gingka ran behind Nile. "HE'S CRAZY!"

"I know…"

"What should we do?"

Nile went into a thought. "How about-"

"How about team Wang Hu Zhong!"

Nile shrugs, "Meh, better than my idea."

Gingka and went to get team Wang Hu Zhong. The hesitant at first but they came anyway. Nile invited them and what the Wang Hu Zhong sees disturbs them.

"What happened to him?" Mei Mei shouted in surprise.

"It's the video game! He can't put it down for a second. Please take it away from him," Nile begged.

"Well…Ok," Dashan shrugs and turned to the disgusted Chao Xin. "Chao Xin, you hold him down while I take the game."

"How come_ I_ have to hold him?"

Dashan sighed, "Fine. We'll both hold him down and Chi Yun will take the game."

Chi Yun nodded, "Right!"

"Th-That's not what I meant!"

"Shut up, Chao Xin." Dashan held out 3 fingers. "On 3, we'll strike. 1…2…3!"

Chao Xin and Dashan Wang launched themselves to Kyoya with vast speed. The put down their force on the struggling boy and leave an opening for Chi Yun to strike. When Chi Yun knows the perfect time, he quickly swift himself to the wrestle and snatched the game out of Kyoya's hands. Kyoya bit down on Chao Xin's arm, who wailed in pain.

"You got it?" Dashan glanced behind him and saw Chi Yun holding up the game. Quickly, the 2 let go of Kyoya who was grasping for air. Chao Xin's arm is full of blood.

"I forgot Kyoya has sharp teeth," Nile mentions. Chao Xin glares at him.

"I CAN FRIGGEN TELL!"

Chi Yun handed the game to Gingka, who bounced up and down excitedly. "Thank you guys so much!" Gingka squeaked while Dashan held out a hand.

"No problem. Alright Chao Xin, time to get your arm fixed."

"I blame you."

"That's nice."

Team Wang Hu Zhong left the house while Gingka checked on Kyoya who was on the floor.

"He'll be alright?"

"Yes, I believe. Thanks Gingka," Nile smiled.

"No problem! Now I want another Double cheeseburger!" Gingka ran out the house before waving bye to Nile.

Nile crouches down and looked at Kyoya. Kyoya looked up at Nile with weary eyes. Nile smiled, knowing that the real Kyoya is back.

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. Here." Nile hands Kyoya his Rock Leone. "Leone wants to train with you some more."

Kyoya smiled at Nile and took Leone from his hands. "Thanks."

"No problem."

**THE END. **


End file.
